Istana
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Satsuki mengumpulkan rerumputan kering sepulang sekolah, sebuah hal yang tak biasa ditemukan Daiki. Hari berganti hari, perilaku Satsuki mengganjil. / slight!AU / #200


**Istana**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. Hurt/Comfort/Romance. rated T. slight!AU. oneshot.

_(Satsuki mengumpulkan rerumputan kering sepulang sekolah, sebuah hal yang tak biasa ditemukan Daiki. Hari berganti hari, perilaku Satsuki mengganjil.)_

* * *

Di antara seluruh kebiasaan Satsuki yang telah menjadi keseharian untuk Daiki, yang terjanggal adalah yang dia temukan kali ini. Bahkan, kebiasaan menyimpan stik es krim yang mereka beli sepulang sekolah untuk kemudian dibuat menjadi sebuah kerajinan tangan jika sudah terkumpul banyak (dan Satsuki seringkali memaksa Daiki untuk ikut membuatnya), terasa tidak aneh jika dibuat sebagai komparasi dari hal yang baru ditemukan Daiki belakangan ini.

Saat waktu yang berlalu terlalu cepat itu sudah tak bisa lagi menghentikan kehendak matahari yang terlalu mengantuk untuk memandikan hari dengan sinar, mereka pulang sekolah, dengan beban tugas rumah dibawa di bahu mereka. Biasanya, Daiki yang mengantuk selalu menguap hampir di setiap sepuluh langkah pulang. Yang dia inginkan hanya kasur, bukan pulpen untuk membuat semua tugas itu selesai—masa bodoh dengan itu semua—tetapi untuk belakangan ini, dia lupa bahwa dia bahkan tidak menguap sama sekali dalam perjalanan. Hanya karena memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan Satsuki.

Gadis itu mengumpulkan helai-helai rumput yang mulai akan layu, menggenggamnya erat-erat sampai rumah. Bahkan dia tidak segan berhenti lima meter sekali jika menemukan yang ia cari. Kadang dia meninggalkan Daiki sesaat ketika mereka melewati sebuah lapangan bola kecil, dia mencari rumput-rumput kering di sana.

Kalau dilakukan hanya dalam satu hari, Daiki bisa maklum karena dia menyimpulkan bahwa di malam sebelumnya Satsuki bermimpi aneh dan lantas melakukan serangkaian hal janggal. Dia pernah melakukan itu beberapa kali sebelumnya, hal-hal janggal itu disebutnya sebagai penghindar diri dari kutukan. Tidak dapat dicerna logika, memang, tapi Daiki yang paham betul akan Satsuki dan segala kepercayaannya yang berlebihan tentang mimpi, hanya memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala keheranan ketimbang protes.

Tetapi, sepertinya yang kali ini bukan karena Satsuki didatangi sebuah mimpi aneh. Ini terjadi setiap hari, selama seminggu ini. Daiki mulai menyimpulkan bahwa Satsuki membentuk sebuah kebiasaan baru, mungkin untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari mengoleksi stik es krim yang bahkan sudah memenuhi kamarnya itu? Uh-oh, mungkinkah dia berniat untuk membuat sebuah kerajinan tangan jenis baru?

"Untuk apa, sih, Satsuki?" ini kesekian kalinya Daiki bertanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bosan mempertanyakannya, padahal sebelum ini, setiap kali ditanyai, Satsuki tak pernah mau menjawab jujur—alih-alih, hanya senyuman misterius yang disuguhkan. Mungkin Daiki sudah terlalu bosan menghadapi kebiasaan Satsuki, tidak tahu harus dengan apa lagi dia mengekspresikan kejenuhannya, dan yang tersuarakan hanyalah pertanyaan itu dan itu lagi?

Satsuki tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi genggamannya yang penuh akan rumput kering. "Sedikit lagi."

"Apanya yang sedikit lagi?"

"Sarang untuk burung-burung kecil itu."

* * *

Perilaku Satsuki semakin mengganjil.

Di sebuah sore di lain hari, lidah api menjulur tinggi di halaman rumah Satsuki. Setumpuk barang sedang dibakar. Gadis itu keluar-masuk rumahnya dan membawa setumpuk barang dari kamar untuk kemudian dilemparkan ke dalam kobaran api, membiarkan lidah-lidah jingga menyambarnya, melumatnya menjad abu dalam waktu singkat. Daiki tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang aksi yang terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

"Oi, kau membuat itu susah payah, kaubakar begitu saja?"

Momoi menoleh. Daiki berdiri di sisi sebelah sana, di balik tembok yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

Bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut Daiki sebagai hal biasa ketika dia melihat Satsuki membakar semua kerajinan tangan dari stik es krim yang dia kumpulkan, beserta beberapa majalah tua dan pajangan lemari yang usang.

"Mengurangi barang, Dai-_chan_," dia berkata dengan santai. "Biar jika waktu itu tiba, aku tidak akan kerepotan."

Firasat buruk menghantui Daiki. Dadanya terasa seperti dicengkeram dan ditusuk dengan logam. Dia makin sadar bahwa ini bukan Satsuki yang biasanya.

"Waktu apa?"

Gadis itu berlalu, masuk ke rumahnya sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu ceria yang didengungkannya tanpa lirik. Panggilan Daiki—yang tidak puas karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab—akan namanya, tidak dia gubris. Mungkin karena dia tidak mendengar? Sebab dia telah sampai di kamarnya kembali, meraup sisa-sisa barang untuk kemudian disulap menjadi abu di dalam api yang menjilat-jilat di ujung halaman rumahnya.

* * *

Pagi kali itu berbeda. Matahari bersinar seperti apa yang terjadi di musim panas, meski nyatanya sekarang sudah mulai masuk musim gugur dan beberapa pohon sudah selesai menandaskan daun-daunnya, mengkhatamkan musim panas dengan menjadi botak sepenuhnya. Mungkinkah semesta juga ikut melakukan anomali seiring perilaku aneh Satsuki yang dia tunjukkan baru-baru ini?

Aomine bangun dengan amat enggan. Dia beruntung karena ini adalah hari Minggu, dia tak perlu memaksa dirinya untuk pergi menyeret langkah keluar dari rumah. Dia hanya membuka tirai kamar untuk memastikan bahwa ibunya nanti tidak marah karena melihat kamarnya seperti gua gelap yang lembab karena tak terjamah sinar matahari sama sekali, seharian.

Dia membuka jendela hanya untuk menemukan Satsuki yang sedang berada di halaman rumahnya, menyusun sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sudut halaman.

"Oi, apa yang kaulakukan di sana?!"

Satsuki mendongak. Dari penampilannya, dia sudah tampak segar. Dia adalah wanita pagi yang selalu selesai menyegarkan diri sebelum matahari menapaki horizon. Mungkin semua karena dia hanya hidup dengan ayahnya, menuntut bahwa dia harus lebih rajin dari siapapun agar bisa bertahan dalam banyak aspek.

Gadis itu tersenyum, berdiri, lantas melambaikan tangan pada Daiki. "Pagi, Dai-_chan_!"

Dari perubahan posisi Satsuki, Daiki dapat melihat bahwa ada sesuatu di pojok halaman itu. Setumpuk rumput dijadikan sebuah ... sarang? Dan—apa itu? Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di atasnya. Decitan samar terdengar. Daiki tidak mau buang-buang waktu hanya untuk berpikir dan menerka. Dia keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga, dan menemui Satsuki.

"Burung?"

Satsuki, yang sedang memandangi sarang kecil itu masih tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, mereka tinggal di tempatmu, ya, Dai-_chan_? Boleh, ya?"

Ini bukan hal yang sulit untuk dipenuhi Daiki. Hanya saja, _kenapa_?

"Kaukenapa, sih?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa," Satsuki menggeleng.

"Kauaneh."

"Dai-_chan _sudah biasa mengatakan itu."

"Kausangat aneh."

Momoi menatap lagi pada sosok-sosok kecil yang mencicit dengan mulut terbuka itu, dia agak kasihan melihatnya, tapi dia yakin sang induk akan segera datang membawakan cacing-cacing segar untuk sarapan mereka.

"Aku membuatkan sarang baru untuk mereka, yang tebal dan hangat, biar mereka bisa bertahan di musim dingin di halaman rumah Dai-_chan_. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan aman di bawah sini. Nanti tolong taruh mereka di dahan pohon itu, ya," Satsuki menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang menaungi sisi kanan halaman rumah sang rekan. "Dai -_chan_ 'kan tinggi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengerti, ya? Oh, begini, burung ini awalnya sarangnya ada di atap teras belakang rumahku, tapi kupindah."

"Kenapa harus repot-repot memindahnya?"

"Karena rumahku akan dihancurkan, Dai-_chan_."

Jika seseorang membisiki Daiki bahwa dia masih berada di alam mimpi, dia akan mengangguk percaya.

* * *

Masih di pagi yang sama, Daiki bahkan baru saja selesai mandi, beberapa orang asing datang ke rumah Satsuki. Tetangga menjadi ramai, banyak yang berbicara tentang hal yang dilebih-lebihkan. Banyak yang menggunjing. Ada pula yang kaget dan bersimpati, terlebih ketika orang-orang asing itu mendatangkan sebuah alat berat untuk menghancurkan rumah Satsuki.

Ayah Satsuki tidak ditemukan di manapun.

Satsuki ada di ujung halaman Daiki, menyaksikan semuanya dengan wajah datar dan mata yang hampa. Sebuah tas kecil menemaninya berteduh di bawah pohon besar milik keluarga Daiki, cicitan para burung yang panik karena keramaian bersumber langsung dari atas kepalanya.

Daiki berlari kepada Satsuki. Dia memandang tak percaya pada kehancuran sebuah tempat yang sangat dikenalnya, yang hanya berjarak sekian jengkal dari tembok rumahnya. Dirangkulnya bahu Satsuki, sekencang mungkin dia genggam tubuh gadis itu, tiada dia tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk Satsuki. _Satsuki-nya_.

Bahu Daiki basah setelah Daiki mencoba benar-benar memeluk Satsuki.

"Kauboleh tinggal di rumahku sampai kapanpun," Daiki memutuskan tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun. Berdiskusi dengan ibunya pun tidak. Apalagi ayahnya. Itu adalah keputusan spontan, yang mendadak terlintas di logikanya, menyangka bahwa inilah pilihan yang terbaik, sebab dia tidak ingin Satsuki kehilangan lebih banyak harapan.

* * *

Tanah itu ilegal bagi kami, begitu cerita Satsuki di tengah-tengah tangisnya—ketika mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon setelah keriuhan di daerah sana mereda—dan ayahnya tidak punya apa-apa sebagai jaminan. Dia kabur tiga hari lalu, meninggalkan tuan putrinya sendirian menanggung beban. Sang pemilik tanah yang asli menuntut haknya, dan memusnahkan rumah yang telah menyalahi izin itu. Sang pemilik ingin membangun bangunannya sendiri, tentulah dia berkehendak untuk menyingkirkan apa-apa yang tak punya hak untuk berdiri di atas tanahnya.

Walaupun itu artinya, dia membuang satu-satunya tempat berteduh seorang gadis yang kini sebatang kara.

* * *

Tuan dan Nyonya Aomine menyetujui keputusan Daiki. Bagaimanapun, mereka mengenal Satsuki sama seperti mereka mengenal anak mereka sendiri. Bahkan, mereka menambahkan beberapa fasilitas pribadi untuk Satsuki. Daiki tentu tak berkeberatan karena dia juga menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Satsuki. Gadis itu diberi hak di keluarga Aomine; kamar sendiri, baju-baju baru, kenyamanan sebuah keluarga, bahkan beberapa kebutuhan sekunder serta tersiernya.

Tapi, ini mendatangkan sebuah konsekuensi baru yang tak pernah diduga Daiki.

* * *

Satu rumah dengan teman kecil yang amat dia sayangi dan hargai adalah suatu ujian besar yang baru disadari Daiki belakangan. Satu atap berdua membuka lebih banyak akses pribadi daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Satsuki keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah kain tebal membelit tubuhnya adalah sebuah kebetulan yang hampir ditemuinya setiap hari. Mereka akan saling membuang muka yang memerah jika itu terjadi. Tak sengaja mendapati gadis itu tidur di kamarnya yang kadang tak terkunci itu membangkitkan hasrat lain di dalam tubuh Daiki. Apalagi, seringkali, celana atau rok Satsuki terangkat, membiarkan pahanya terbuka tanpa perlindungan apapun dari indera penglihat Daiki.

Dia laki-laki yang menjelang dewasa, bukan lagi bocah polos biasa yang niatnya hanya menjahili belaka setiap kali melihat orang yang dia senangi sedang tidur. Ada niat dan imajinasi lain yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Kerap, Daiki harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasahi tubuhnya, mendinginkan diri, membersihkan pikiran yang ternyata tak kunjung jua bisa menjadi wajar karena setelahnya, berulang kali, dia tetap tak bisa menghindar untuk kembali lewat di depan kamar Satsuki dan menyaksikannya tidur. Itu berulang.

Hal itu memang tak merenggangkan hubungan mereka, mereka masih sering saling menjahili satu sama lain di dalam rumah dan tertawa bersama atau bahkan duduk bersisian dengan rapat ketika acara nonton TV dengan ayah dan ibu. Namun ketika hal-hal tersebut di atas semakin intens—misalnya, mereka bercanda sampai berlebihan dan mulai melibatkan sentuhan untuk tubuh masing-masing (memukuli, menggeletik, atau mencubit, contohnya), maka Daiki-lah yang mundur duluan. Mengalah dari Satsuki, untuk memenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam melawan nafsu internal.

Satu setengah bulan sejak itu, Daiki memutuskan bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Satsuki menaruh semua barang-barang belanjaan di atas meja. Nyonya Aomine belum pulang. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa memasak adalah suatu hal yang baik untuk menyenangkan ibu angkatnya. Dia harus mencari Daiki, sebab sampai sekarang dia belum bisa memasak banyak menu karena kemampuannya yang terbatas. Dia tidak ingin merusak makan malam mereka hanya karena membuat suatu percobaan masakan yang tidak direncanakan dengan matang. Harus ada seseorang untuk membantu.

"Dai-_chan_!"

Pintu kamar itu tertutup. Ini sudah pengulangan kesekian, kalau Satsuki ingat-ingat. Belakangan ini, sering sekali Daiki mengunci diri di kamar setiap sore sampai waktu makan malam tiba, dan mengulanginya lagi setelah dia selesai makan, sampai pagi datang, baru dia membukanya dan membebaskan diri. Satsuki tidak terbiasa dengan kejanggalan ini.

"Dai-_chan_.

"Hn," dia tidak tidur, rupanya.

"Keluar, dong. Kita masak, yuk."

"Aku sibuk."

"Ih, bohong. Dai-_chan_ pemalas, tidak mungkin sibuk."

"Tidak percaya?"

"Iya. Kausedang apa, sih?"

"Belajar."

"Boooohong!"

"Masih belum percaya?"

Satsuki menjawab dengan aksi, berupa dobrakan pintu. Intens.

"Oi, oi! Kaubisa menghancurkan pintu kamarku! Hentikan, Satsuki, kubuka sekarang kalau kautidak percaya!"

Apa yang Satsuki lihat adalah sebuah kemustahilan yang kemungkinan terjadinya pada Daiki adalah satu banding sejuta. Oh, mungkin semilyar? Tapi nyatanya, itu terjadi! Benar-benar sebuah realita yang tak pernah diperhitungkan Satsuki; Daiki memang sedang belajar. Banyak buku memenuhi kamarnya, kertas-kertas soal memenuhi lantai. Meja kecil sudah penuh akan modul. Karpet kecil di dekat kasur dipenuhi oleh hamparan buku tulis dan beberapa pulpen serta pensil. Meja belajarnya sudah tak selamat, kamus-kamus ditaruh sembarangan di sana, sebagian terbuka, sebagian tertutup dengan posisi yang tak senonoh—hampir jatuh dari sudut meja.

"Dai-_chan_ salah makan?"

"Aku benar-benar belajar, bodoh."

"Untuk apa?"

"Beasiswa."

"... Haaaah?"

"Aku sudah mendaftar."

"Bohong, ah."

"Ke Amerika."

"Aku. Tidak. Percaya. Dai-_chan_, Dai-_chan_ yang begini, mau ambil program beasiswa? Ke Amerika, lagi. Aku tidak percaya," Satsuki menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sudah mendaftar."

"Jangan bercanda, Dai-_chan_."

"Program empat tahun."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Minggu depan, tiga hari sebelum ujian akhir kita, aku akan ikut tes."

Satsuki tercengang.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini."

* * *

"Kau ..." Satsuki agak ragu. Dia berkali-kali meyakinkan diri untuk menyuarakan ini, mengulur waktu, namun apalah yang sesungguhnya dia tunggu? Daiki tak akan mau buang waktu untuk menunggu. Dia sedang berada dalam sebuah kepentingan yang berkejaran dengan waktu. "Kauyakin?" Satsuki akhirnya melepaskan pertanyaannya.

"Iya," Daiki mengalungkan tas di bahunya. Waktu tes masih satu jam lagi, memang, tapi dia telah bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Apa kauberniat untuk ikut beasiswa—pergi dari sini ... karena tidak suka dengan keberadaanku di rumahmu? Kaupergi karena tidak suka tinggal bersamaku?" suaranya lirih. Perih menyisipkan diri di nada tanyanya.

Daiki tertawa.

Satsuki mendesah takut, takut bahwa dia telah menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Orang yang dia sayangi.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku melakukan ini justru untukmu," Daiki pun memastikan bahwa sepatunya terpasang sempurna dengan menggoyang-goyangkan sendi pergelangan kakinya, dia pun mulai melangkah setelah memastikan bahwa segalanya telah sesuai dengan persiapan. "Untuk kita. Untuk kebaikan kita."

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Ada hal-hal yang tak dipercaya terjadi, dibungkus menjadi sebuah kejutan yang diangsurkan waktu seiring dia berjalan meninggalkan masa lalu. Kejutan itu juga dihadiahkan pada Satsuki: Daiki lolos seleksi.

Dan pergi.

Meninggalkan Satsuki di sini.

Menjadi 'anak tunggal' keluarga Daiki.

* * *

_- Aku mencintaimu._

Begitu bunyi teks percakapan _online_ yang diterima Satsuki di hari pertama dia kuliah. Dari Daiki, yang katanya telah menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan Amerika yang begitu bebas. Satsuki mengira bahwa dia bermimpi.

_- Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku padamu. Karena itulah aku pergi._

Pesan itu datang beruntun. Satsuki menahan napas.

_- Aku tidak ingin menodaimu sebelum waktu yang tepat. Aku pergi karena aku menghargaimu. Aku tidak ingin memberatkan hidupmu._

Ini adalah suatu kasus yang tak pernah terpikirkan Satsuki.

_- Tunggu aku kembali._

* * *

Satsuki menekan tombol 'kirim' pada layar ponselnya setelah dia mantap dengan jawabannya.

— _Pasti, Dai-_chan.

* * *

Masih siang di New York, namun sudah tengah malam di Tokyo. Daiki sedang berada di kelas ketika _chat _itu masuk. Beruntung dia ingat untuk mematikan dering ponselnya, atau dia akan jadi mangsa dosen yang komparasinya sama dengan seorang pemerintah yang diktator itu.

Satsuki mengirimkan sebuah foto untuknya.

_- Kenapa kau mengirimiku foto setumpuk uang, Satsuki?_

Satsuki tersenyum di seberang sana.

_- Apa kaupunya kebiasaan baru? Uang itu mau kaujadikan sarang burung lagi?_

Tentu, Daiki masih ingat kebiasaan aneh Satsuki beberapa tahun yang telah lewat, yang mana dia suka menghabiskan waktu perjalanan pulangnya hanya untuk menjemput rumput-rumput layu di tanah untuk suatu maksud, yang ternyata kemudian dijelang oleh sebuah peristiwa pengubah hidup mereka berdua.

— _Iya, uang ini akan kujadikan sarang, Dai-_chan. _Aku sudah kerja, lho! Aku jadi sekretaris pemilik tempat bimbingan belajar di Tokyo. Ini gaji pertamaku!_

_- Satsuki, aku tahu kaubodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh ini._

— _Aku serius~ uang ini akan kukumpulkan dan kujadikan sarang~_

_- Kaupasti mimpi yang aneh-aneh tadi malam._

— _Tidak~_

_- Tch._

— _Ini akan kukumpulkan sampai banyak dan kubuat menjadi sebuah sarang untuk kita berdua. Sarang untuk menyambutmu pulang._

Satsuki tersenyum puas.

Di lain zona, Daiki termangu.

* * *

_- Kita bukan burung, Satsuki._

Satsuki terkekeh di kamarnya.

— _Iya, iyaaa, ini 'kan cuma perumpamaan :p_

_- Aku juga akan pulang dengan membawa uang, supaya kita tidak perlu tinggal di sarang, bodoh._

— _:p_

_- Aku akan mengubahnya jadi istana._

* * *

**end.**

* * *

A/N: alhamdulillah, sudah sampe angka 200 :"D mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat Tuhan, para reader, teman-teman pendukung, corettuaninspiratorcoret dan semuanya! yang ke-200 ini, spesial buat aomomo, pairing yang sudah berapa bulan ini nggak berhenti bikin maboq syalalala. walaupun sebenernya kalau diakumulasikan dengan fic di ao3, wordpress sama livejournal, yang ngga bukan tepat yang ke-200, sih ... but whatevs wkwkwk

aku lagi stuck sama _project lain_ yang sudah sampai halaman 90an, jadinya bikin ini aja hehe, buat ngilangin jenuh juga. hn, daiki manusiawi, 'kan? ya namanya satu rumah tanpa ikatan dan hubungan darah begitu. dia kan cowok normal. salah satu harus mundur sebelum semuanya jadi kacau. tema yang begini pernah kuangkat buat jadi fic di blog aku, pairing jonghyun (shinee)/luna (fx), judulnya unchained melody road. dan salah satu dari mereka pun harus pergi karena kasus yang mirip. tapi konfliknya lebih kompleks dan endingnya beda.

terima kasih sudah membaca karya ini! o/


End file.
